Dwight Houston's Arrival at Dalton
by thelastbeliever
Summary: Just a quick story about how Dwight's first experience at Dalton went.


Hi guys, so I've officially become obsessed with Dwight Houston from CP Coulters fanfic. So I was looking for good fanfiction about him and all I ever came up with was him being paired with Ethan Brightman. I have no problem with same sex relationships I just don't like the pairing. So read on I'm just going to post a random fanfic about him tell me what you think and give me plot ideas for other stories. I don't own Glee or the amazingness that is CP Coulter's Dalton. Kk I'm done talking now.

Dwight walked into Dalton Academy for the first time. The young boy walked toward Windsor where he was supposed to be staying. As Dwight walked he heard whispers in the hallway about him, the new kid. He sighed and walked faster his chauffeur following behind him with his luggage. Most of his bags were black with locks on most of them. When Dwight finally reached Windsor he stood in the large entry hall looking around for any signs of a human presence. He did not think to look up if he had he would have seen most of the Warblers who were in Windsor as well as two blonde twins.

The boys chauffeur dropped off the luggage and said goodbye before leaving. Dwight now stood totally alone. His to large black trench coat pooled around his feet. Suddenly there was a huge explosion of noise and Dwight looked up in alarm to see boys sliding down banisters and charging down the stairs. The frightened spiritualist grabbed his holy water sprayer and backed up quickly till he ran into his luggage cart sending bags and boxes falling. " What in the name of God did I just walk into" he thought.

" Allright that's enough you demons let the poor guy breathe!" yelled Charlie as he came down the stairs. The prefect looked down at the boy he was very thin had nearly translucent pale skin and a untamed crop of black hair he looked at the boys eyes they were a startling green. " Looks like we have our very own Harry Potter" he thought amusement looking at the medallions around the new guy neck. "

" Hi my name's Charlie. I'm the prefect here. I see you've met the demons that inhabit the poor house. " Charlie said sticking out his hand while giving each boy behind him a death glare.

Dwight shook his hand quickly. " My name is Dwight Houston" he said looking up at the giant or quite large boy "either term was accurate" he thought.

Suddenly two blonde twins burst through the crowd of boys. " Hi! I'm Ethan" one said. Dwight looked at him alarmed. " and I'm Evan" the other twin said into his ear. Dwight actually jumped that time. " we are the Tweedles" they said arms around each others shoulders. The two blonde mischief makers eyes lit up and identical grins spread across their faces as they looked at something behind Dwight. " You must be the White Knight" the two said together they said walking over towards a trunk that had opened when it had fallen from Dwight's pile of luggage.

" What's this?" Evan asked lifting up a medieval crossbow. He wasn't really sure why this boy would have such a range of ancient weaponry when he looked like he could hardly lift any of the weapons. Evan continued to look around till he was interrupted by his twin lifting up a framed picture of Dwight and another boy. Dwight & Alan was inscribed at the bottom. " Who's this Alan?" Ethan asks curiously looking at it closely. The smaller boy looked like a younger version of Dwight.

" None of your business!" Snapped Dwight suddenly, causing they boys standing around to raise their eyebrows and the twins to stop rum,aging through the spiritualists things. He stormed over and slammed the trunk shut and snatched the picture out of one of the blonde boys hands he wasn't sure of their name.

The Tweedles were surprised but moved aside. Dwight grabbed his things and began to drag them up the stairs. He struggled to move the heavy trunk but eventually made it to the top. He looked down to see all the boys still staring. He turned away quickly. Dwight dragged his luggage down a few doors before coming to his assigned room.

He threw his luggage to the side and flopped facedown onto the bed. He lifted his head slightly to see that the other bed looked unmade. The boy sighed. " wonderful I have a roommate, just another person to complain that I'm crazy." he said to himself.

He sat up suddenly realizing he hadn't purified the room. He grabbed a larger sprayer of holy water and began to spray his side of the room till he was convinced that it was safe from supernatural curses and vampires. After that the spiritualist began to make rings of salt all throughout the room and lined the windowsill and doorframe with more salt. He then took a few cloves of garlic and hung them around the room. Dwight nodded with grim satisfaction. " Now at least me and my roommate, whoever he is, will be safe." he muttered.

A loud, slightly obnoxious knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. He opened it to find an amusingly large nerf gun sitting there with a note attatched, it read "Sorry about earlier White Knight. We hope you like the Paranormal Activity Seasons and the Nerf Gun. -The Tweedles"

Dwight smiled and looked to the side of the nerf gun to see the seasons of the tv show just like the nerf gun. He picked them up and moved them inside before picking up the toy gun. It was so big and complex it was almost funny.

THWAP! A nerf dart had hit Dwight straight on the forehead. He looked around the corner to see a group of boys poised with the fake guns at the ready. Suddenly a barrage of darts were shot at him. Dwight grinned remembering a saying his mother told him." If you can't fight them join them"

He laughed. Maybe Dalton wasn't going to be as he thought it would be.

Yeah yeah yeah I know. Crappy writing but I wrote this i like an hour so give me some credit. If you guys give me some reviews and ideas for stories or plot lines I'll write more. Just let me know. Thanks! :) : D


End file.
